


A Slip Of The Tongue

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie finds himself in a whole heap of trouble when he says the wrong name... Series 13.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	A Slip Of The Tongue

Charlie nearly tripped over his trousers in his attempts to pull them on quickly whilst he chased after Baz as she stormed down the stairs.

"Will you calm down and let me explain?" He pleaded.

"Explain?! What the hell is there to explain?" Baz spat back.

"I... It was an accident!"

"An accident?" Baz echoed. "Well, I guess that's ok then." She added sarcastically.

"There's nothing going on, I swear." Charlie replied weakly.

"You called me by her name Charlie! Do you really expect me to believe you're not having an affair?"

Charlie sighed. "It was a slip of the tongue, it meant nothing. You're being paranoid!"

"So hearing you say "Oh fuck, Duffy, we have to be quiet..." while we're having sex means I'm paranoid does it?"

Thinking on his feet Charlie attempted to explain. "Well, Louis was asleep in the next room, I didn't want to risk waking him up."

"You're not normally so fussed about the amount of noise we make." She paused, becoming angry again. "But that's not the point. You called me Duffy!"

"I've been drinking, I got muddled up. I was only thinking about her because it was her idea..."

"What do you mean 'her idea'? So you HAVE slept with her!" She interrupted before he had chance to finish explaining.

"No, no, shit, I haven't slept with her. Baz, seriously, I haven't. You've got it all wrong."

"Why else would she need to be quiet then? Answer me that Charlie!" Baz demanded.

"Well, um... um... We were just... talking... that's all." Charlie stammered.

"What the hell were you talking to her about?"

"Well, um... just, stuff." He replied lamely. 

"Oh like how much you enjoy fucking her compared to me?!" The disgust was clear in her tone. 

"No, jesus, Baz, you've got it all wrong." Charlie insisted. 

"Have I now? So tell me, what were you talking to her about?" 

"Oh for God sake Baz does it matter?" Charlie attempted to defuse the situation but it didn't work. 

"It does if you want me to believe you're not cheating and lying again."

"I'm not!" He replied, panicked. 

"Prove it!" She insisted. 

"What?"

"Prove it to me that you're not sleeping with her. Go on!" Baz pressed, seeing that she was gaining the advantage. 

"And how can I do that huh?"

"Tell me what you were talking to her about."

"I was, um... Just... Oh I was booking us table at a restaurant ok... and she just said it wasn't gonna be that intimate that's all... so I didn't. I just bought us some wine, so we could spend time together." Charlie explained, defeated, hoping that she would believe him now. 

"Well if that's your sorry excuse... Why the hell did you shout her name then? Was she on your mind then too? Or is that because you can only get your kicks if you think about her?" Baz accused. 

"Oh this is ridiculous!" He replied, frustrated, as he turned to walk away. 

"Well you've changed your tune all of a sudden!"

"We just talked for god sake!" He turned to face her again. 

"Oh so that's what you're calling it now? Talking? Urgh, just get out!" Her anger increasing again she gestured towards the front door. 

"Baz seriously, it was a mistake ok." Charlie pleaded as he came back over towards her. 

"What was? Sleeping with her or getting caught?" Baz sneered. 

"No, oh, you're twisting my words." Charlie complained. 

"Just admit that you slept with her."

"No!"

"Liar!"

"Baz, please listen." He begged. 

"To more of your poor excuses? No. Just admit it."

"I haven't ok. I haven't." He held his hands up, why wouldn't she believe him? 

"But you want to don't you?" She asked, changing tacts.

Charlie sighed. He knew this wouldn't be as easy to talk his way out of. 

"I knew it!" Baz immediately jumped on his lack of reply. 

"I haven't done anything with Duffy Baz." Charlie responded, attempting to steer the conversation back onto ground he felt more confident on. 

"Did she turn you down? Is that why?" She mocked. 

"Oh, for God's sake, no!"

"So she didn't turn you down?"

"Oh, for Christ sake. Just give it up Baz!" He was quickly tiring of the argument, he knew whatever he said she would remain unconvinced so there was no point continuing. 

"How long Charlie? How long have you honestly wanted to sleep with her for? She's only been back 5mins."

Charlie sighed as he walked off.

"I asked you a question! How long?!" Baz demanded, quickening her pace to catch up with him. 

"I've known her for 14 years Baz. She is married for fuck sake. End of story." Charlie replied in a tone that showed he was done talking. 

"And that's the problem Charlie. You've known her 14 years. A damn sight longer than you've known me. You worked together. Now she's back, what's stopping you? Now I'm out of the way?" She paused waiting for him to reply. Receiving only silence she continued. "That's it isn't it? She came back the minute I left. You, you, want her don't you?"

Charlie hung his head. He couldn't look at her, couldn't look her in the eye and lie. Baz was right, though there'd been nothing more than kisses shared between himself and Duffy he did want more, he yearned for her, couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew it was wrong and yet... He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Just go." Baz told him, sounded much calmer than before. This quickly changed, however, when she saw how quickly Charlie strode over to the door and opened it. Her temper flared again. "Good luck getting past her husband though." She sneered. "And don't come crying to me when he punches you." She added spitefully.

Charlie decided against answering, knowing it would only escalate things further between them. Better that they both had some space and time to fully calm down. Then they might have a chance of sorting things out for Louis' sake. Closing the door behind him, he looked up into the night sky, running his hand across the back of his neck as he did so. Walking over to his car he opened the boot and took out a blanket. He then lay down on the back seat and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again as all he could see in his mind was Duffy - her bright green eyes, luscious red hair and soft inviting lips. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
